J.B. Allen
Samantha Allen |job=Real-estate developer |path=Serial KillerIt is actually unconfirmed whether he is a serial killer or not because only one victim was confirmed in the episode, but Allen is listed as such because of the fact that he was active for at least 30 years and his experience in abducting his victims, holding them captive, and then killing them. There was also a scene that showed many houses he built at his first development site as he tried to kill Billy Henderson, implying many more victims. He is known to be incredibly cruel to his victims. He holds them in a very small room that has no bathroom or bed. The most there is is just a short indent out of the wall. The room is all stone. There is a visible dog bowl bolted in to the indentation, showing that he envisions them as pets. He scarcely feeds his victims as Billy Henderson was not shown being given food. The man even chains their feet into the ground to make sure they don't escape. He has no sympathy for them. He ignored Billy's protests of being locked in the room. Billy can be seen with some bruises. It is possible that Allen beat up Billy before taking him. He also broke Billy's arm by kicking him into Billy's potential grave, before Billy was saved by the BAU. Serial Rapist Pedophile Abductor |mo=See below |victims=1+ killed 1 abducted 1 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Garrett M. Brown |appearance=Foundation }} "You better not give me any trouble." J.B. Allen is a pedophilic serial killer and abductor who appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. History Nothing is revealed about Allen's early life, not even his full name. In 1975, he became a real-estate developer and founded a construction company in the small town of Crawford, a business that prospered over the years. Among his clients were the local police department, who hired him to build for them on multiple occasions, including their station. The same year, he also married a woman with whom he had a daughter, Samantha, two years afterward. When Samantha was five years old, her mother passed away from cancer. Growing up, she spent most of her time playing sports since Allen was often busy at work. Underneath his facade, Allen was also a serial killer and pedophile who abducted and killed young boys, using construction sites belonging to his company to lure them. He would dispose of their bodies at his first development site in Mesa, adding house after house to it in order to bury the boys' bodies underneath them. He would also take any toys or other possessions that were with the victims and give them to Samantha as gifts. Sometime during 1982, before her mother died, Samantha had witnessed Allen holding a boy captive, but refused to accept that her father was capable of such actions and repressed those memories. Allen's motivations for his crimes presently remain unknown. In 2004, Allen abducted a boy named Angel Suarez, holding him captive and raping and torturing him for eight years until 2012, when Angel escaped while being transported by Allen, eventually being found by the Nelsons, a family traveling in their car. Allen immediately abducted another boy named Billy Henderson, leading to the BAU being called in. For the first act of Foundation, Allen is mostly seen checking on Billy in his underground cell. He is fully seen for the first time when Samantha comes to visit him, asking to search the basement for her catcher's mitt and stating that she plans to coach softball with it. At first, Allen is reluctant, telling her that there are many boxes down there, but then allows her to go look inside. Samantha searches around, but Allen quickly finds the mitt and gives it to her; she then leaves the house. Little does he know that Samantha was actually wired by the BAU, who suspected Allen of being the unsub, and that she was instructed by Prentiss to search the basement, where it was assumed Allen is keeping Billy. Feeling that the authorities are closing in on him, Allen decides to take Billy to the development site of Mesa. However, the BAU have already identified Allen as the unsub and follow him into the desert, where they find him burying Billy. Allen flees and is pursued by Morgan, who tackles him to the ground and starts punching him, angered by what he did to Angel, whom he befriended. However, he is stopped by Rossi. Meanwhile, Hotch successfully digs Billy out. Allen is last seen taken into custody, where he is met by a shocked Samantha. Modus Operandi Allen targeted young boys, using his construction sites to attract their attention. After abducting them, he would hold them captive in a secret compartment under the floor of one of the basements in his property. Over the course of several years, he would rape and torture them as well as bite them. After some time, presumably when they became too old for him, Allen would murder them through unspecified means and dispose of their bodies at his first development site, burying them at the foundation of the next house that was to be built. Since he tried to kill Billy Henderson by burying him alive, it is possible that he did the same to his other victims. He would take toys and other possessions they had on them as trophies and give them to Samantha as gifts. Profile The unsub is a pedophilic male who is smart enough to cover his tracks when he abducted Billy Henderson. He is too controlled to allow his victims escape and may have tried to move Angel to another location, which is how he was able to escape. He has a psychiatric disorder that drives everything he does, and he will do whatever it takes to hide Billy, but he will willingly sacrifice him if it means protecting his own freedom. Everything that this unsub does is methodical; he had a secure place to keep Angel for years, but when Angel escaped, he did not mourn the loss and drove straight to Flagstaff instead. It is believed that the unsub specifically targeted Billy and may have also singled Angel out as well. This unsub knows his victims and may be a friend, neighbor, coach, or a parent. He will have a secondary location to keep his victims and it will be close to his home. He would only get rid of a victim if he had another boy waiting for him to abduct, meaning that he has met his victims before. He keeps his victims for years and the disposal sites would be someplace special, giving him a reason to revisit them; it is most likely a location having to do with his work. Real-Life Comparison Allen has some similarities to John Wayne Gacy. Both were serial killers and rapists who targeted young males and owned construction companies, which they used to lure in their victims. Known Victims Note: The years denote when the known victims were abducted. The only exception to that is the unnamed 1982 victim *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims over the course of at least 30 years prior to Foundation *Unspecified date and location in 1982: Unnamed victim *Unspecified date in 2004, Crawford, Arizona: Angel Suarez *March 30, 2012, Flagstaff, Arizona: Billy Henderson Notes *Garrett M. Brown, the actor who plays Allen, previously portrayed a serial killer on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Appearances *Season Seven **Foundation References Category:Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Abductors Category:Presumed Serial Rapists